1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device for supporting a plurality of nails in a coupled fashion for automatically feeding such nails from a container and more particularly pertains to supporting and feeding nails from a container holding such nails in a coupled fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of supporting and feeding devices of various constructions is known in the prior art. More specifically, supporting and feeding devices of various constructions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and feeling various objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,982 to Stahl discloses an automatic multi nail dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,762 to Burton discloses a nail dispensing nozzle assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,725 to Lawrence discloses a nail holding and directing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,246 to Ryan discloses a farrier's nail-holding device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,718 to Cook discloses a nail holding tool.
In this respect, the device for supporting a plurality of nails in a coupled fashion for automatically feeding such nails from a container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and feeding nails from a container holding such nails in a coupled fashion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved device for supporting a plurality of nails in a coupled fashion for automatically feeding such nails from a container which can be used for supporting and feeding nails from a container holding such nails in a coupled fashion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.